Divergent Parody
by okayfourtrisrtribute4610
Summary: Meet the Divergent Characters as you have have never seen them before... Really... Peter does the Nae Nae... Parody! Rated T for Tobias! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent the lovely Veronica Roth does.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the First-Ever-Divergent-Parody-Of-Pansycakeness**

**Featuring-**

**Tris, as she journeys through the initiation of Dauntless through song and magic.**

**Four, as he dances gracefully hits the nae nae with Peter (Or Nah)**

**Caleb, as the overprotective brother that is nerd.**

**Peter, as the evil and graceful kid that is obsessed with strangely ****butterknives**

**Uriah,as the crazy dauntless born who may possibly be gay wait or is ****that peter **

**Christina,as the fashion gurl who knows all them erudite girls are totes jelly doughnuts about her outfits**

**Zeke, as tobias bestie for the restie**

**Eric, who is a doosh bag (like always)**

**AND QUITE POSSABILY MORE **

**THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST FAN FIC SO COULD BE THE WORST **

*The curtains draw back slowly ,the backdrop is black and white representing the sassy Candor faction,then suddenly ...

"WAHHH HIT DAT NAE NAE WAHHH HIT THAT NAE NEA" Peter says, "AWH! THIS IS NO FUN WITHOUT SOMEONE TO DANCE WITH YOU AND NO ONE HERE WILL DO IT . Im out of Candor! i bet the crazy dauntless will do it ,thats it I'm soo choosing dauntless "

* * *

* Meanwhile in fabnagation *

" I'm to sexy for this grey, to sexy for this grey, to sexxxyy " Tris sings loudly.

" Tris thats very selfish, and by the way i think grey looks best on you anyways " Caleb says protectively.

"Shutup old man! You don't own me brotha i live by my own rules plus grey is a really boring color so I'm switching to the daunts, by the way don't act so innocent i see those books you gots in dat room of yours... so pfft you" snaps Tris. She raises up her 3rd finger.

" Conceal It! Don't feel it! Don't let them know!" Caleb mumbles to himself. "Erudie! Erudite! Can't hold back my knowledge anymore!"

"Get out of here gramps your stink in it up in here it smells like cat pee" Tris screams

"Fine i just want to be loved "Caleb says quickly drying up," ohh i know I'm going to talk to susan wish me luck" he says wiggling his eyebrows

"www old people love gross , there love propely tastes like cat pee " tris whines

*Meanwhile in candor *

"you have a lemon head, and you smell like old people love ,and ohh and you youu owe me twenty dollars... oh crap i lied that dude don't really owe me twenty" says Christina worriedly ." Oh manna oh manna i gotta escape ,humm abnegation, eww no grey.. barf how about amity, ewww no to peaceful and, a def no to erudite them girls are totes jelly doughnuts about my outfits " says Christina thoughtfully ."Ohhh how about dauntless, yesssss okay lets totes go bye suckers never liked you anyways " screams Christina


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the First-Ever-Divergent-Parody-Of-Pansycakeness**

**Featuring-**

**Tris, as she journeys through the initiation of Dauntless through song and magic.**

**Four, as he dances gracefully hits the nae nae with Peter (Or Nah)**

**Caleb, as the overprotective brother that is nerd.**

**Peter, as the evil and graceful kid that is obsessed with strangely ****butterknives**

**Uriah,as the crazy dauntless born who may possibly be gay wait or is ****that peter **

**Christina,as the fashion gurl who knows all them erudite girls are totes jelly doughnuts about her outfits**

**Zeke, as tobias bestie for the restie**

**Eric, who is a doosh bag (like always)**

**AND QUITE POSSABILY MORE **

**THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST FAN FIC SO COULD BE THE WORST **

*The curtains draw back slowly ,the backdrop is black and white representing the sassy Candor faction,then suddenly ...

"WAHHH HIT DAT NAE NAE WAHHH HIT THAT NAE NEA" Peter says, "AWH! THIS IS NO FUN WITHOUT SOMEONE TO DANCE WITH YOU AND NO ONE HERE WILL DO IT . Im out of Candor! i bet the crazy dauntless will do it ,thats it I'm soo choosing dauntless "

* * *

* Meanwhile in fabnagation *

" I'm to sexy for this grey, to sexy for this grey, to sexxxyy " Tris sings loudly.

" Tris thats very selfish, and by the way i think grey looks best on you anyways " Caleb says protectively.

"Shutup old man! You don't own me brotha i live by my own rules plus grey is a really boring color so I'm switching to the daunts, by the way don't act so innocent i see those books you gots in dat room of yours... so pfft you" snaps Tris. She raises up her 3rd finger.

" Conceal It! Don't feel it! Don't let them know!" Caleb mumbles to himself. "Erudie! Erudite! Can't hold back my knowledge anymore!"

"Get out of here gramps your stink in it up in here it smells like cat pee" Tris screams

"Fine i just want to be loved "Caleb says quickly drying up," ohh i know I'm going to talk to susan wish me luck" he says wiggling his eyebrows

"www old people love gross , there love propely tastes like cat pee " tris whined

_  
*Meanwhile in candor *

"you have a lemon head, and you smell like old people love ,and ohh and you youu owe me twenty dollars... oh crap i lied that dude don't really owe me twenty" says Christina worriedly ." Oh manna oh manna i gotta escape ,humm abnegation, eww no grey.. barf how about amity, ewww no to peaceful and, a def no to erudite them girls are totes jelly doughnuts about my outfits " says Christina thoughtfully ."Ohhh how about dauntless, yesssss okay lets totes go bye suckers never liked you anyways " screams Christina

_  
*Choosing day*

"Hello and welcome all and other boring cep lay blah blah. " says jennie mathews

"As they call out names blah blah boring speeches , then i hear them call out Peter and I'm all like oh crap not him again " ( bye the way this is me talking tris )

"Anyways peter goes up there and slices his hand excitedly then says these exact words: ( this is for all you crackheads who would not do the nea nea with me then he hastily lets his blood roll slowy in to the dauntless coals and sizzle ." Then i hear my name be called i walk up there cofindently blowing a kiss to my family and slice my hand and let the blood sizzle on the hot coals. "See you fabnagation I'm joining the daunts" i scream . As we start running i realize we are jumping on the train i start screaming curse words at everyone at the god darn train , i quickly pray then jump on." Wow that was a piece of cake "a girl from candor exclaims loudly."I know right" i say . 'Then all of a sudden i feel a push from behind and i land safely on a building. "Narts" peter exclaims, i thought you were going to die. I quickly turn around and see that the girl from candor is still behind me looking petrified. "Whats your name i ask her. 'Christina' she replies . " Im Tris " I hastily reply back. Okay who wants to jump first i man named max (i quickly learned) asked . Me move out of da way and i run and jump off a really tall building , its not till like 3 seconds later i realize I'm falling and start screaming my head off, i then land safely in a net. I feel a strong hand pull me up, "Whats your name" the handsome lad asks me, Tris i reply. "First jumper Piss" he shouts , everybody looks at me quizzically . no no no t-r-i-s ohh he says okay first jumper tris everyone starts clapping loudly and hollering. i think I'm going to like it here i say.


End file.
